residentevilfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Vault 87 Bewohner
Archiv 1 Hi, Ich freue mich auf euer Wiki gestoßen zu sein und werde mein bestes tun um dies auch zu mit meinem Wissen zu erweitern. Da ich nicht viel Ahnung von der Materie habe also was Bearbeitungen angeht entschuldige bitte meine anfängliche Versuche der ein oder andere Artikel könnte noch etwas ungelenk geschrieben sein. Ich freue mich ebenfalls über die Zusammenarbeit. P.S ich habe auch gleich ein anliegen Trotz mehrfachen Versuchens eine Meinung zur Umfrage zu tippen wurde meine Stimme nicht gezählt...weis nicht was da schief gelaufen ist. Mfg R93Steven ich muss meine Signatur noch bissl bearbeiten Rescue REVIL For the old Legacy 21:22, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Admin vermisst... ...Dein Chef ist ein Tyrann....Ich hoffe er lässt Dich bald wieder aus seinen Klauen für etwas mehr Freizeit. Vermissen Dich hier. Hab Dich schon in den Punkten eingeholt ^^... LG Der Admin deines Vertrauens BlackLily77 23:36, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Das weiß ich doc, ich wollte Dir nur ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zaubern. :D Viel Spaß im garten und pass auf, dass Du keinen Sonnenbrand bekommst!!! LG Der Admin deines Vertrauens BlackLily77 21:54, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Logo Wer zur Hölle ist dieser Idiot???? Ich bin sowas von sauer...ich könnte mich im Kreis drehen über solch eine Frechheit! Ich werde mich bei Wikia beschweren. Geht doch nicht an.... :( Der Admin deines Vertrauens BlackLily77 12:07, 2. Jul. 2012 (UTC) RE3 Epiloge Hallo Vault 87 Bewohner. Ich habe für Resident Evil 3 alle Epiloge als jpg Dateien. Leider kann ich diese nicht Hochladen. Gibt es eine möglichkeit, Dir diese Dateien zukommen zu lassen. MfG Neophyte000 Sorry ...dass ich schon ewig nicht mehr online war, aber ich hatte einige private Schicksalsschläge zu verkraften. Werde iwann wieder aktiver werden. Im Moment muss ich aber noch pausieren. Der Admin deines Vertrauens BlackLily77 17:50, 13. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Dankeschön ich finde es auch schade das hier net so viele Leute sind. Bin gespannt wann hier mal wieder was los sein wird ich bin zwar net solange da, finde es aber trotzdem schade das hier nichts los ist wann würdest Du wieder on kommen?? XXWeskerXx (Diskussion) 12:52, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC)xXWeskerXx OK ich schaue ob ich dann morgen kommen kann XXWeskerXx (Diskussion) 18:48, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) xXWeskerXx VANDALEN?????????????????????? erzähl mir mehr.... ok ich werde nicht sehr oft da sein, aber ich versuche mich langsam wieder auf betriebstemperatur zu bringen. :) Jetzt will ich aber mehr hören. LG Der Admin deines Vertrauens BlackLily77 21:21, 18. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Suchleiste Zwei Doofe ein Gedanke.... mir wäre allerdings ein anderes Bild lieber und nicht deshalb, weil es Ada ist, sindern um als "andere" Seite erkannt zu werden. -- Der Admin deines Vertrauens BlackLily77 18:14, 5. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ps. Momentan ohne Laptop... nutze Handy Ich liebe es :) Tabview Rate mal, was ich gerade bei Jill mache lol. Aber ich stimme mit vollkommen überein. Dokument Ich schaue morgen mal nach und tippe es rein. Habe Darkside Chronicles auf meiner PS3. Der Admin deines Vertrauens BlackLily77 02:18, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Habe nachgesehen... Ich habe das Dokument leider noch nicht. Müsste erst das gesamte Spiel nochmal durchspielen. Ich frag mal Kirsten, ob sie mal nachsehen kann. LG Der Admin deines Vertrauens BlackLily77 18:46, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe eine seite zu dem Shrieker geschrieben und wollte fragen ob bei Uhrsprung Mensch oder Zombie hin soll da er ja eine weitere mutation des Zombies ist Danke für die Begrüßung :-) Natürlich werde ich hier mein bestes geben um den Resi wiki zu helfen. Mir ist gerade aufgefallen das es kaum Informationen über die Charaktere von Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City gibt. Nun wenn es dir recht ist könnte ich die einzelnen Charaktere erstellen. :-) MFG Dogma Dogmas Ultima (Diskussion) 00:09, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Vandalismus Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht alles machen. Ich bin hier dauernd dabei fehlerhafte Seiten zu korrigieren und den neuen Usern mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen. Sieh dir ORC nochmal an...ich hab ausversehen die Version zurückgesetzt, die Du bereits zurückgesetzt hattest, da ich dachte du hast das mit Absicht nicht gemacht. Nochmal...weißt du wieviele unangemeldete User hier schindluder treiben oder auch nichts machen was böse ist (also nur Fehler korriegieren)???? Einfach sperren und gut ist. Danke. Der Admin deines Vertrauens BlackLily77 14:54, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) GELB? Wieso ist hier alles Gelb? Oder liegt fas an meinem Handy? Bitte rückgängig machen, das ist echt hässlich. Danke. Der Admin deines Vertrauens BlackLily77 15:28, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Nachtrag: Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie Du darauf kommst das Design so ändern zu müssen, ohne mal mit mir darüber zu reden. Ich fand das Design zuvor klasse. Ich plädiere dafür Sherry und Jake wieder gegen die klassischen Figuren auszutauschen und auch die Farben wieder anzupassen. das was ich gerade gemacht habe, ist nur vorübergehend. Zumindest bekommt man damit keinen Augenkrebs. Ich flehe Dich an, BITTE ALLES WIEDER AUF ALT ZURÜCKSETZEN!!!!!!! Ich könnte heulen...echt. :( Der Admin deines Vertrauens BlackLily77 16:02, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich liege seit einer Weile flach, da ich krank bin. Hatte einige Rückfälle und meine Medikamente wirken nicht mehr. Es wird mir nicht mitgeteilt, wenn das Design sich geändert wird, sondern nur, wenn jemand einen Artikel bearbeitet, also habe ich die Farbe erst heute gesehen. Wenn Du einen Test machen willst, warum nicht auf meiner Diskussionsseite anfragen, was ich davon halte??? Dann kommen wir uns nicht in die Quere. Du weißt, ich kenne mich mit CSS etc. nicht so aus. Dann hätte ich es auch verstanden und mir wäre per Email mitgeteilt worden, dass Du eine Nachricht hinterlassen hast. Und ich war nicht unfreundlich, sondern nur geschockt. Ach ja, noch nachträglich hoffe ich, Du hattest ein schönes Weihnachtsfest und wünsche Dir schon einmal einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Hoffe Du bist mir nicht mehr böse, aber Du musst auch mich verstehen. Ich war hier wochenlang alleine....und dann das. Der Admin deines Vertrauens BlackLily77 16:47, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Neuer Hintergrund Ich bin schwer begeistert. Doch bei der Hauptseite ist der Hintergrund komplett blau. Ist das beabsichtigt oder liegt das an meinem Handy? Ach ja, frohes neues Jahr! ;-) Der Admin deines Vertrauens BlackLily77 06:29, 1. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Design Ich sehe, Du bist sehr fleißig gewesen und ich mache in letzter Zeit gar nichts. Sorry...bin immer noch krank. Kann mich einfach nicht aufraffen und weitermachen. Deine Bemühungen diese Seite supi zu gestalten sind der Wahnsinn! Bin absolut begeistert. LG Der Admin deines Vertrauens BlackLily77 05:02, 14. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Facebook Hey.... sorry, dass ich mich so lange nicht mehr gemeldet habe, aber ich hatte totale Probleme mit der Beta version von Windows 8 und konnte meinen Labtop nicht mehr nutzen. Nachdem ich mit Microsoft und Co Kontakt aufgenommen hatte, half mir schließlich Kirsten weiter. Nun bin ich wieder online. Juhuuu! Facebook nutze ich selbst nicht mehr, aber die Idee finde ich klasse. Du hast Dich in den letzten Wochen super ins Zeug gelegt und ich bin richtig stolz auf Dich, zumal ich mich nicht wirklich mit Ruhm bekleckert habe. Der Admin deines Vertrauens BlackLily77 11:48, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Design 3. Teil.... Die Schrift und auch die Hauptseite fielen mir gleich auf. Bin gespannt wie es weitergeht, obwohl ich noch immer die blaue Farbe vermisse. :( Das Braun ist nicht so meins. Aber offenbar gefällt es den Usern. Denn ein paar mehr Anmeldungen gibt es schon seitdem Du uns mit FB verlinkt hast und es dieses neue Design gibt. Ich werde mich auch bemühen irgendwann wieder an der Seite zu arbeiten, aber kann mich noch immer nicht all zu lange konzentrieren. Der Admin deines Vertrauens BlackLily77 02:25, 28. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Magnum Ja, richtig. Entweder im RPD oder im Elektrizitätswerk in der Innenstadt. In einem Schrank, sobald man die Über und Unterspannungsschlösser gelöst hat.n Umfrage Danny wärst Du so gut und könntest Du mal wieder eine neue Umfrage starten. Dieletzte ist schon ewig alt. Danke. Ps.: Ich habe keinen richtigen PC mehr. Nutze jetzt ein Tablet. Hab noch ein paar Probs mit der Bearbeitung von Artikeln damit. Der Admin deines Vertrauens BlackLily77 18:11, 7. Mär. 2013 (UTC) hallo :) gerne gemacht, das was Du mir geschrieben hast merke ich mir ;) ich hätte da aber eine Frage und ich hoffe Du kannst mir weiterhelfen... Wenn Du auf die Seite von z.B. Resident Evil 5 gehst, dann hast du auf der Hauptseite zwei Unterpunkte, Zusammenfassung und Geschichte. Wenn du auf einen von den Punkten klickst dann wirst du auf die Seite geleitet... Mir gehts darum wie kann ich so ein Punkt "Walkthrough" zu den zwei (Zusammenfassung, Geschichte) zufügen... ich weiß dass man auf Bearbeiten muss und in die Code Ansicht aber ich weiß nicht wie das weiter geht... Könntest Du mir helfen oder soll ich gleich die Finger davon lassen? Das mit Walkthroughs mach ich gerne, hab jedes RE Spiel durchgezockt und zwar paar mal... Grüßle Citol (Diskussion) 12:55, 8. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Danke für Deine Antwort, ich würde mich freuen wenn Du mir das ganz einfach erklären könntest wie man das macht... für die zukunft ;) Wenn es dir nix ausmacht, könntest du so eine Kompletlösung zu RE 1-6 anlegen? PS: kann ich jetzt zb bei RE 5 das so machen dass es ein link für Kapitel 1-1, ein link für Kapitel 1-2 usw. gibt? Grüßle Citol (Diskussion) 10:19, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hey :) einfach genial :D mit RE 5 hab ich genau so gemeint wie du es gemacht hast ;) Ich hab das mit Tabview bei Re 6 ausprobiert und es hat funktioniert :D vielen dank jetzt kann ich weitere walkthroughs schreiben :D liebe grüße Citol (Diskussion) 10:12, 10. Mär. 2013 (UTC) hey :) danke, ich wollte Dir heute noch deswegen schreiben aber ich musste in die Arbeit und bin vor ner stunde nach hause gekommen. Ich wusste nicht wie ich das verändern soll und hatte auch wenig Zeit dazu... Aber danke Citol (Diskussion) 20:47, 12. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Facebook Page Hallo Vault 87 Bewohner! Wie du vielleicht weißt, "kümmere" ich mich u. a. um all die Social Media Geschichten, die Wikia Wikis betreffen und versuche ein bisschen Anreize und Möglichkeiten auszuprobieren, um das Engagement in der Richtung weiter auszubauen und zu fördern. Ein Schritt ist momentan, Wikia Wikis auf Facebook besser erkenntlich zu machen und so zu zeigen, dass sie Teil des weltweit größten Netzwerkes aus kollaborativ veröffentlichten Inhalten sind. Das sieht dann in etwa so, so oder so aus. Sprich: URL + entsprechendes Wikia Hub Logo im unteren rechten Eck des Coverbildes. Falls du damit einverstanden bist, gib mir einfach kurz Bescheid, ggfs. mit Link zum Bild, das du verwendet haben möchtest. Ich hab die entsprechende Photoshop-Vorlage bei mir rumliegen und würde das dann für euch zurechtbasteln. Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 12:35, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Abwesenheit Hey...sorry, aber ich muss meinen Labtop wieder fit bekommen. Auf dem Tablet bekomme ich das Schreiben im Wikia nicht hin. Hoffe Du bist öfter hier als ich. Nervt mich, dass ich nix machen kann. Der Admin deines Vertrauens BlackLily77 00:27, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) Tolles Design der Hauptseite!! Hallo! Ich bin CooperDaughter alias Mellie vom Tomb Raider Wiki, Sly Wiki sowie Gamer Info Wiki! Neulich bin ich auf euer Wiki gestoßen und fand es von Design her unglaublich toll^^ Da ja anscheinend Du für die Hauptseite verantwortlich bist, sind mir ein paar Fragen zum Design aufgekommen. Da ich relativ neu im Designbereich bin, da ich zuvor nur für Artikel zuständig war, wollte ich fragen, wie man dies und jenes zur Gestaltung einer tollen Hauptseite beitragen kann. Falls Du Zeit und Interesse hast, mir ein paar Tipps zu geben, würde ich mich sehr auf einen kleinen Austausch freuen :) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Mellie 11:15, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC), CooperDaughter Fragen zum Hauptseiten-design Ich hätte da zum einen die Frage, wie ich die Hauptseite durchsichtig mache, sodass man den Hintergrund besser sehen kann. So käme ich auch zur zweiten Frage, wie ich *ein Video (oder kleines Intro wie hier auf der Hauptseite im Hintergrund), und *wie ich es so einstellen kann, dass ich auf verschiedenen Seiten auch verschiedene Hintergründe habe. :) Achja, wie kann ich eigentlich bei der Hauptseite bspw. Vorgestellter Artikel, Slider, Umfrage, verschieben? Also nach links oder mitte? (hauptsächlich links funktioniert nicht ...) Vielen Dank für Deine Geduld Mellie 13:20, 10. Sep. 2013 (UTC)CooperDaughter Hauptseitendesign 2 Hab vielen Dank dass Du meine Fragen beantwortet hast! Ich werde demnächst mal versuchen, deine Tipps in die Tat umzusetzen^^ Ich werde, sobald ich die Hauptseite fertig erstellt habe (die kriegt jetzt nämlich einen nueuen Anstrich), Dir bescheid sagen, damit Du den Quelltext hast. PS: Ich habe nun das Problem bekommen, dass auf der Hauptseite die langgezogene Umfrage über die Seite hinausgeht (also bis unter die vorgestellten Wikis), obwohl ich in Quelltext die Hauptseite eigentlich beende habe. Wie kann ich dieses Problem lösen? (hatte ich bereits schonmal, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich das getan habe. Du kannst es Dir ja mal anschauen (http://de.tombraider.wikia.com/wiki/Tomb_Raider_Wiki, ist wie gesagt noch nicht fertig). Ich bin da übrigens Admin. Habe das Tomb Raider Wiki adoptiert. Mit herzlichsten Grüßen, Mellie 14:16, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC), CooperDaughter Nachtrag: Ich habe mal versucht, die Wiki-Seiten durchsichtig zu machen, jedoch funktioniert es nicht. Habe auch das Cache geleert. Wiedersehen Hi Du... irgendwie vermisse ich unser tägliches Stelldichein im Wiki. Wäre schön, wenn wir uns mal wieder damit beschäftigen könnten. Ist für mich im Moment ein Neujahresvorhaben. Niemand macht mir hier mein Admindasein streitig hihi. Wie dem auch sei. Fröhliche Weihnachten und ein wunderbaren Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Dein Claudia...alia Der Admin deines Vertrauens BlackLily77 20:12, 17. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hey, könnte jemand vlt den Artikel "Lucia" korrigieren? wäre nett! Bomb it (Diskussion) 21:31, 24. Sep. 2015 (UTC)